Angels and Demons
by acromatic princess
Summary: SasuSaku. "I could save you, you know." They're as different as night and day, dark and light, demons and angels. It shouldn't work, but somehow, somehow, it does.


Title: Angels and Demons

Author: Destiny's Rebel

Category: Romance

Rating: T (I don't really know why though...it' doesn't have any swearing or anything in it...I just kinda like T better, really)

Disclaimer: -sighs- Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto.

Setting: A fantasy world, I guess. Where there are angels and demons and faeries and stuff.

Couples: SasuSaku

POV: It's 3rd person, but more of Sasuke's view.

Other Stuff: So I haven't posted a story in, like, forever...sorry to all those people who read my other stories, I promise I'm gonna try to update them soon! Really! Oh, and please review this one! I hope you like it.

* * *

"Get away from her. She's dangerous."

The guard laughed, "She's just a girl, and a small one at that. What harm could she do?"

Sasuke shook his head, "She's an Angel. They are treacherous beings that could kill you in an instant."

The prisoner, having no strength to raise her head, spoke to the floor, "Is that what you think we are?"

Sasuke turned to the girl chained to the wall, "What did you say?"

The girl coughed, blood spattering the floor beneath her, "Is that what you think Angels are? Ruthless beings that only seek to destroy? Don't group us with your kind."

Sasuke turned to the guard, "Get out."

The guard stuttered, "But sir-!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I said. Get. Out."

The guard scrambled out the door, slamming it shut with a _bang!_ in his haste. As soon as he was gone, Sasuke walked swiftly to the girl, putting his hands on her shoulders and slamming her against the wall.

"How _dare_ you say that after what you've done to us, after what you've done to my family! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

The girl, unfazed by his anger, looked him evenly in the eyes, "We did not. Your father was destroyed by the products of his own cruelty."

Sasuke stared at her, "What are you talking about?"

The girl looked confused, "You mean you don't know?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Know what?"

The Angel spoke slowly, "Your father was running experiments on Earth Dwellers. Faeries, werewolves, vampires, witches—even humans—he killed countless numbers of them. He was trying to find something that could make him powerful enough to destroy God." She shook her head in disgust, "He should have known that no one could _ever_ defeat the King of Heaven."

He slammed her against the wall, and she flinched, "That's not true! You're lying!"

She looked at him in pity, "Is it really so surprising? Did you never hear the screams, or hear the cries of help?"

He took a step back in shock, letting her body fall back into a slumped position. He _had_ heard the screams, and heard voices crying for help. He just had never wanted to know the truth. "But Itachi said…he said that God was jealous of my father's power, and so he sent his armies of Earth Dwellers to destroy him. He never said…he never told me about any of that."

His prisoner laughed bitterly, "No, the truth is that all of them—all of the Earth Dwellers, I mean—wanted revenge. God held them back, until..." She choked back something that might've been a sob, "Until your father captured an Angel. Then God didn't stop them anymore. Even the King of Hell couldn't withstand an attack like that." She was silent for a moment. "The Angel your father captured was my brother."

Sasuke murmured something and her chains fell away. She fell, but he caught her before she hit the ground. He helped her sit up against the wall, "I'm sorry."

She smiled weakly, "Hey, what's done is done. He's dead now, and there's nothing I can do about it." She studied him for a minute, clearly perplexed, "You're different from any other Demon I've ever met. What are you really?"

Sasuke sat down beside her, "I'm not sure. My father always treated me like I was his own, but…I always knew that I was different. I think—I think he tried to make me like them, like a true Demon, but I was always too soft, never harsh enough." He sighed and leaned his head against the wall, "I have no idea what I am."

"Maybe you're an Angel."

He smirked, "I doubt that."

"Well, you're sure pretty enough to be."

He turned his head towards her sharply, trying to see if she was serious. She was smiling, really, truly smiling, and it was the first time Sasuke thought a girl was beautiful.

He realized he knew nothing about her. "What's your name?"

"Sakura. Doesn't it make sense?" She pointed to her hair, "Pink like the sakura blossoms."

He repeated it, "Sakura." He decided he liked her name, and he liked the girl even more. He found himself wishing he could be with her forever. Though, it was a ridiculous thought to have, and he cursed himself for letting himself think it at all. She was an Angel, and he was a Demon, even if not by blood. Angels and Demons could never be together. It was preposterous.

As if reading his mind, she said, "I could save you, you know."

"Excuse me?"

She said it again, "I could save you. I could save you from here. You're not meant for this place, Sasuke."

He wondered how she knew his name, but realized, as the Prince of Hell, he was probably pretty famous up there, "Of course I'm meant for this place. I grew up here. Hell is all I've ever known."

She shook her head, "No, Sasuke, that doesn't matter. This place is evil. And you're _good_."

He started to counter this, but realized he didn't want to. All of his life, he had never been called _good_. Weak, yes. Useless, definitely. But never _good_. What if—what if he _was_ good?

He stood up, holding out his hand for her, "So let's say I _do_ decide to come with you. We just walk out of here, just like that?"

She took his hand, drawing on his strength to help her stand, "Why not? Who's gonna stop us?"

She was right, of course. He was the Prince of Hell, who _would_ stop them? Except for maybe Itachi, but he was too busy taking over as King to focus on anything else. Still, it was strange to think he could just _walk_ out of the place he had lived his whole life, walk out of Hell, just like that, "No one, I suppose."

She took his hand and smiled at him, "You're gonna be happy, Sasuke."

Any doubt he might have had went away instantly when he saw her smile, and he found himself smiling—yes, _smiling_—back, "Yeah. Yeah I am."

But he already was.

* * *

Review please :)


End file.
